Catnipped Kitty
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Just something I threw together for BlackSun Week. Part of my 100 themes challenge: 46 - Lust


"Keep your eyes peeled, ladies and gentlemen. From the lack of intel in this area, there's no telling what else is in the area." Oobleck reminded as the students under his watch recovered from clearing out dozens upon dozens of Grimm in the Emerald Forest to cull a hotspot putting Beacon into jeopardy. Around him, teams RWBY and SSSN were catching their breath as they sat on the ground or stumps on the outskirts of the clearing.

"That was it though, right?" Yang asked after taking a swig from a canteen of water passed to her by a certain ice queen. "We were just clearing out that pocket of Grimm and heading back, right?"

"While you are correct, Miss Xiao Long, I believe some of the more experienced Grimm of the bunch escaped into the forest once they determined it was a losing battle." the hyperactive professor countered. "If there's anything I do not like, it's being behind schedule, loose ends..." He paused to take a swig from his thermos. "...and decaffeinated roasts."

"No surprise there..." Sage muttered.

"Now then!" Oobleck exclaimed as all students rose to their feet. "I suggest you all hunt them down in groups of two. To make things interesting, these groups will be made up of one person from each team."

"What? Why?" Weiss exclaimed.

"We haven't exactly worked with Sun and his team one on one before, Professor." Ruby agreed.

"Then here's your first chance, girls! As future Huntresses and Huntsman, there is no guarantee your assignments will always be with the same individuals. This exercise will give you that experience. Now pair up!" the professor ordered before running off in the blink of an eye.

In the middle of rolling her eyes at this new development, Weiss then remembered she had the opportunity to accompany Neptune. Turning to face him, she was surprised to find Ruby had already claimed him as a partner. "Wh-Ruby! You're going with Neptune?" Weiss asked.

"Why not? You all got your chance to hang out with him by yourselves." Ruby shrugged.

"She's got a point. Maybe next time, Snow Angel?" Neptune offered with his trademark smile as the pair turned to go in one direction.

Sulking, Weiss sighed as she turned to see who else she could partner with. "I guess I could go with Sag-" she thought before she saw the muscular swordsman being lead off by her brawler of a teammate, leaving her to choose between the Faunus rapscallion that was Sun, or Scarlet. Before she could be left alone with Sun, she quickly locked arms with the privateer and dragged him out of the clearing. "By no means does this mean we're friends." she ordered as she lead him by the arm to another part of the clearing.

"Um, Sun? Help?" Scarlet begged as he was dragged off.

"I don't think a Beowulf biting your head off would help you at this point, dude." Sun shrugged. "Bring him back in one piece, Ice Queen!"

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss snapped before they were out of sight, leaving the two Faunus on their own.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us to pair up." the blonde boy pointed out.

"It sure seems that way." Blake said with a false lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, c'mon, Blake. You're not at least a bit excited to be teamed up with me?" Sun teased, getting into the raven-haired girl's personal space, only to be pushed away.

"Sun, we're on a mission, not a date. Can you please be serious for at least a little while longer?" Blake asked.

With a sigh, Sun complied. "Fine. Let's get moving." he suggested as they began to walk towards a hill nearby. In the background as they walked, sounds of gunshots and shrieking Grimm came from around them, probably their teammates killing off the stragglers of the beasts they were trying to cull out of the area.

"Sounds like Yang's having fun." Blake commented, picking up the nearby sound of repetitive shotgun blasts.

"And there goes Neptune." Sun commented as he could hear the crackling electricity of his best friend's glaive even from a distance.

"Huh. I though I was the only one who could do that." Blake commented.

"Hey, I may listen to music really loud, but I've got perfect hearing-" Sun spoke up before he stopped dead in his tracks as a heavy rustling came from the bushes behind them. "Did you hear that?" he asked, readying his gun-chucks.

"Yeah. Get ready." Blake nodded, keeping a hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt. As they each took a step forward, they found their caution was warranted as a Boarbatusk, its face covered in more armored plating than the last, stampeded out of the brush and charged straight into Blake, knocking her back and over a steep ledge of the hill.

"Blake!" Sun gasped as he tried to catch her by the hand, only for the power of gravity to pull them both down, tumbling against the hillside until they came to a stop below in a patch of tall grass and weeds, Blake some how landing atop Sun as he hit the ground on his backside. "Oww..." he groaned, before looking back up the hill, noticing the Boarbatusk was readying to drop down and finish what it started before a grappling hook wrapped around its tush and dragged it away from the edge. A second later, a dying squeal sounded out with a wet squelching sound of two stabbing sounds. Another moment passed and Weiss and Scarlet looked over the edge.

"Sun? Blake? What're you lot doing down there?" Scarlet called.

"That better not be what I think that position is!" Weiss gasped, red in the face, shocked and appalled by the position the two of them landed in: Blake on top of Sun, their waists perfectly aligned by some coincidence.

"It's not what you think!" Sun quickly defended before a soft moan from Blake, the first sound or movement she had made since she fell on top of him. Moving her face into his view, he knew right away something was off. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had a seduced look on her face. "Uhh, Blake? You alright?"

"Oh, I'm much more than alright, Sun." Blake cooed as she suddenly dug into the nape of his neck.

"Agh! Blake, what the hell?!" Sun growled as Blake nipped at his neck before shutting his mouth by forcing her's onto it. The only sound was an odd mix of furious passionate moans from Blake and confused and unnerved muffled screams from Sun. Further up on the ledge, the two that came to their aid could only look down in confusion and mortification respectively.

"Wh-Blake! What has gotten into you?" Weiss shrieked, completely embarrassed by her teammate's behavior.

"Sun! Pretend to be dead! She may lose interest!" Scarlet called.

"THAT DIDN'T WORK THAT TIME WITH THE DEATHSTALKER; IT'S NOT WORKING NOW!" Sun yelled before Blake forced herself on him again.

"Sod off! It was a good plan!" Scarlet argued before more rustling came from the bushes behind them. Out from it came Doctor Oobleck, Ruby, Yang, Sage and Neptune.

"Welp, the gang's all back together." Yang commented before turning to look over the cliff with Weiss and Scarlet. "What's going on down-" she paused before she realized what her usually calm and collected partner was up to, her face immediately blushing as a slight nosebleed triggered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, stepping forward to see for herself before Yang stopped her.

"Nuh uh, Rubes. You're way too young for that." the blonde bombshell ordered, causing her younger half-sister to pout.

"What the hell's going on down there? It sounds like two animals mating." Sage commented.

"Eh...You could say that." Scarlet replied, seeming rather awkward about the whole situation.

"FUCK OFF, SCARLET!" Sun yelled from below them.

"Sun?" Neptune called. "Is that you?"

"Mister Wukong, what are you doing down the-" the chaperoning professor called before he got a good look for himself. "Oh. Oh my..." he stammered.

"Professor, let me be the first to say I do not condone my teammate's actions at all." Weiss sincerely apologized, still red in the face from embarrassment.

"It's Doctor, Miss Schnee." the green haired teacher deadpanned. "And I'm afraid Miss Belladonna can't seem to help it either."

"We can see that, Doc." Yang pointed out the obvious.

"Not in that sense, Yang." Oobleck began to explain. "It seems those two fell into a patch of a very unique species of catnip native to this forest. It has such potency, it even affects cat Faunus to the same degree as one of the strongest aphrodisiacs on the planet."

"The heck does that mean? And what's Blake even doing to Sun?" Ruby asked, getting frustrated she was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Taking the initiative to tell her since she'd find out on her own soon enough, Neptune leaned in to whisper the definition to her, illiciting a wide-eyed blush from the brunette that almost turned her as red as her hood. "What the frick, Blake? Cut that out!" she shrieked.

"We'll need to get them out of it to do it." Sage noted.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple, Mister Ayana." Doctor Oobleck shook his head. "Even if we were to get them out, the effect still last after she loses direct contact with the plant at least until she's exhausted all her energy."

"So Sun's stuck like that until Blake gets off?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid so, and all that noise is going to attract Grimm. We'll need to form a perimeter in order to prevent them from getting to those two." Oobleck ordered, leaving the remaining six to start splitting up to take up their positions.

"I can't believe we have to act as bodyguards while our 'fearless team leader' is getting busy." Sage grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"I wish I could say this is a first for me too, but..." Neptune replied with a shrug.

Back down the cliffside, Sun was trying to get himself out of Blake's grasp, to no avail. However, he did see everyone that was capable of helping him out leaving the cliffside. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" he tried to call before Blake grabbed him by his cheeks and tilted his head to meet her sultry gaze.

"They decided to leave us to let nature take its course..." Blake smirked as her hands left his face and went to the waistband of his jeans. "But for now, I'm kind of thirsty. I heard you have some Sunny D on you." she hinted.

All Sun could do was squeak out one sentence before Blake gave in completely to her primal instincts brought on by the catnip they laid in: "Welp, fuck me."


End file.
